


Certain Lies

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June starts to notice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V. Okay, this ended up with rather darker undertones than I had planed.
> 
> Warnings/Spoilers: Shadows of Non-Con, Dub-Con and BDSM
> 
> Prompt: June – Direct

June considers herself a direct person. She likes to get to the point of things and when asked a question she likes to answer it directly, if she can.

She knows this is an odd trait considering the people she surrounds herself with. Her husband was a smiling con who never gave a straight answer if he could avoid it. And instead of giving away Byron's clothes like she planed instead she picked up a second smiling con and a trail of his friends and keepers, all of whom seemed well acquainted with the half truth and white lie.

Despite this when June saw the first bruises she'd been tempted to ask the direct question. They had been on Neal's wrist and she had seen them at breakfast when he reached for the orange juice and the sleeve of his dressing gown slid up. It was just a glimpse but he was in the middle of a tail of daring do and she decided not to interrupt him for a question that he would almost certainly lie about.

The second set of bruises was on his ankles. She had actually slipped outside his door. He must have heard it because a moment after she landed he was fussing over her, not letting her move for fear of something broken. It gave her view of his bare feet and ankles with bruises around booth.

She would have asked then but she was feeling a little bruised and shaken herself and was just thanking God that she hadn't broken a hip.

It was the third set that caused her to ask the direct question. She just popped her head in for a moment to ask him something. He didn't pull his shirt on fast enough. Livid red stripes across his back were fading into purple black at the edges.

June let herself the rest of the way in and faced Neal. “Neal. Are those stripes on your back entirely consensual?” Neal's jaw dropped and not a sound came out. “I'm a woman of the world, Neal. If I haven't seen it I know someone who has. If they're consensual just say so and I'll leave it alone. If not then... Well I still know people and things can be dealt with.”

Neal's jaw was still hanging open as he blinked rapidly.

“I'll make this easy. If you're fine and happy nod, if you're not just shake your head.”

Neal didn't move his head but started working his jaw and June braced herself for the lies.


End file.
